


The Hunter Society Quick Reference Guide 2011-2013

by edencomplex, hellzabeth, Megkips, orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Monster Mash AU, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencomplex/pseuds/edencomplex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzabeth/pseuds/hellzabeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/pseuds/Megkips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-nation AU, Monster Mash series.  An in-universe document containing all matter of field rules for the Hunter Society detailing the organization and history of individual branches, overview of various mythological creatures and a listing of allies to contact in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction and Notes on Updates

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 6 June 2011 on [Google Docs](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19Xyw7H5LOZNrdEO2r082Eq5C993mMbLIJCANjON8Sus/edit?hl=en_US)

Hunter Society Quick Reference Guide 2011-2013   
Published by the Council for Internal Affairs   
Issued 1 July 2011   
In use until 1 July 2013

Table of Contents...1  
I. Introduction and Notes on Updates...2  
II. Basic Hierarchy...3  
III. Branches...4  


  * A. Europe...4
  * B. North America...4
  * C. South America...5
  * D. Africa...6
  * E. Asia...6
  * F. Middle East...7
  * G. Russia...7
  * H. Australasia...8 



IV. Rules of the Field...9   
V. Allies...10  
VI. Field Guide of Monsters...13

  * A. Humanoid...13
  * B. Spiritual Entities...16
  * C. Monstrous Beings...21
  * D. Misc...25 



VII. Directory...27

 

 I. Introduction and Notes on Updates 

 

This 2011-2013 update to the Quick Reference Guide for the Hunter Society encompasses a host of new information in relation to the current range of fields within the organization as well as updates to the basic field guide of monsters. New to that section is the miscellaneous category, which has been proven necessary after several events this year. To those of you who have continued to serve the Hunter Society over the years, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We all know that what we do is a thankless task, so please believe us when we express our gratitude. To those of you who are receiving this field guide for the first time, welcome to the Hunter Society. You’ve chosen a noble profession that serves a greater good than many people are never aware of. Please take the time to carefully review this document and note the new information. The directory in particular has been upgraded and many phone numbers have changed. As we have noted in all other previous editions, please take care with this document. It cannot afford to be placed in the wrong hands.

Signed  
-The Council for Internal Affairs  
Cardinal Lovino Vargas (Europe)  
Rabbi David Cohen (North America)  
Archbishop Luciano da Silva (South America)  
Amin al-Rashid (Middle East)  
Dumisami Jabulani (Africa)  
Im Yong Soo (Asia)  
Natalya Arloŭskaya (Russia)  
Dr. Alex Kelly (Australia)


	2. Basic Hierarchy

HQ  
|  
Area Division  
(EG North America, Europe, Asia etc)  
|  
Further Subdivisions  
(According to geography and timezone)  
_____________|_____________  
| | |  
Administration Research Hunters

 

Administration  
___________|___________  
| | |  
Reports Dept. Finances Internal affairs

Research  
___________|___________  
| | |  
Historians Development Modern Myth

 

Hunters  
_________________________|_________________________  
| | | |  
Humanoid Spiritual Entities Monstrous beings Misc

See section VI for further classifications of monsters.

Please refer to the protocol manual for the explanations that each department plays within the hierarchy.


	3. Branches

A. Europe  
Headquarters: Vatican City, Rome, Italy  
Director: Cardinal Lovino Vargas 

Rome is the seat of the original Hunter Society and continues to act as the organization’s administrative headquarters as well as primary branch. While it occupies a much smaller continent than some of the other branches, it, along with Africa, continues to be the center of the supernatural world. It is headed by Cardinal Lovino Vargas, whose primary task within Vatican City relates to administration and cash flow. He is responsible for each branch’s yearly budget and extra stipends as cash flow allows.

The Europe branch has been divided into two sub-divisions - Western and Eastern Europe. Anything beyond Germany (Poland, Austria, Hungary etc.) qualifies as Eastern Europe. This division is primarily due to population density rather than space - the exact opposite of North America. This branch contains the following teams: ghosts, demons, witches/wizards, monstrous beings, miscellaneous, solo expeditions, research and administrative. 

Common to the Region: Black dogs, demons, fae, folklore, ghosts, mochi,vampires, weres, witches, wizards  
Notes: Europe has dictated policy and set the example for the rest of the society since time immemorial. This makes European the headquarters busiest and second most manned branch of the Society - in part because of the sheer amount of administrative manpower that resides there. Those looking for the largest collection of records and texts on the supernatural are advised that due to size limitations, many records are in the process of being moved to South America. Europe also contains the few collection of solo-hunters who take on the toughest assignments that local branches cannot complete.

B. North America  
Headquarters: Washington D.C., United States of America  
Director: Rabbi Daniel Cohen (d.cohen@hunters.org.na) 

  


Owing to the sheer size of the continent, the North American branch of the Hunter Society has been divided by countries into the Canadian division, the United States division and the Mexican/Central American division. Their headquarters is based out of Washington D.C. in the United States of America and is currently headed by Rabbi Daniel Cohen, a lecturer at a small community college within the city limits who specializes in rabbinic folklore and mysticism.

The United States division has been sub-divided into the East and West coast - the east coast covering those that reside within the Eastern Standard and Central timezones, the west coast refers to Mountain and Pacific timezones. 

Within each of these divisions (Canada, USA West, USA East, Mexican/Central America) are the following teams: ghosts, zombies, witches/wizards, monstrous beings, miscellaneous and administrative. 

Common to the Region: Chupacabra, demons, ghosts, UFOs, urban legends, weres, demons, ghosts, urban legends, voo doo, vampires, witches, wizards, zombies  
Notes: Both North and South America are large territories. However, they are surprisingly efficient, with a 71.2% success rate per-hunt. This, coupled with the American administrative division, has made them rivals with Europe for the ability to dictate change in policy. Those looking to continue their hunts in North America will find the hunters prickly though, as they do not take kindly to the implication that their work is less than perfect. North America is also the only region with zombies.

C. South America  
Headquarters: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil  
Director: Archbishop Luciano da Silva (l.silva@hunters.org.sa) 

  
Although once one of the most dangerous reasons for our Society, South America has cooled down significantly over the course of the past one hundred years. These days, the supernatural residents of the area are more akin to mild pests than severe threats to humanity. This has enabled South America to take on the momentous task of housing the Hunter Society records (previously kept in Europe) as well acting as the center for all hunter historians. It is currently headed out of Brazil by Archbishop Luciano da Silva, a liberation theologian with no small amount of influence in the area.

Due to size, the South America branch has been divided into two sectors - Brazil and the rest of South America.

Within these sectors the following teams have been placed: witches/wizards, monstrous beings, research and administrative

Common to the Region: Basilisco chilote, chonchon, colo colo, minhocão, nagual, peuchen, soucyant  
Notes: Those afraid of snakes or shape shifters should avoid South America. Many of their monsters are based on the basilisk, and so great care should be taken at every step. Overall South America has proven to be very idle lately and shows little sign of changing. Due to this, many records that were a part of our European library have been moved there. Those records are in the process of being put into an online catalog for the ease of all hunters.

D. Africa  
Headquarters: Yaounde, Cameroon  
Director: Dumisami Jabulani (d.jabulani@hunters.org.afr) 

  
After Europe, Africa is by far the busiest hub of supernatural activity. This is due to many reasons, including unstable governments and dense wildlife areas which humans tend to keep away from. As a result, Africa has become a safe haven for all manner of supernatural creatures, much like Russia was 150 years ago. However, it’s activity has yet to be brought under control. The current director is Dumisami Jabulani, who occupies a minor position in the government of Cameroon.

The Africa branch has been divided into east and west. East contains the East Africa and Central timezones and west contains the West Africa and Greenwich Mean timezones. As it stands, much of the Africa branch is understaffed, so it is common for other teams to be sent there when needed. 

The Africa branch has the following teams: Monstrous beings, witches/wizards, miscellaneous, research and administrative. 

Common to the Region: Adze, blemmyes, demons, emela-ntouka, kishi, lightning birds, mbwiri, mokèlé-mbèmbé, ninki nanka, obayifo, obia, qandisa, sphinxes, tikoloshe, weres,  
Notes: Due to constant flux in the region - political, social and supernatural, it is imperative that you contact African HQ in order to determine where it is safe to travel. You MUST have the approval of your home director as well as Africa’s.

E. East Asia  
Headquarters: Hong Kong City, Hong Kong  
Director: Im Yong Soo (y.soo@hunters.org.asi) 

  
Encompassing from Japan down to Papua New Guinea and west to Kazakhstan, East Asia only recently received a differentiated branch due to the sharp divide between it, the Middle East and Russia. It is currently headed by director Im Yong Soo, a video game developer. For numerous reasons, when contacting him it is best to flag your emails under urgent and use a short subject line in all capital letters. If they are still not responded to, contact deputy head Im Chun Hei (c.hei@hunters.org.asi)

The Asia branch has been divided into the following sections: China, Korea (both North and South, former much harder to traverse than the latter), South East Asia, Japan and the South Pacific.

Placed in the region are the following teams: demons, monstrous beasts, jiang shi, miscellaneous, research and administrative.

Common to the Region: Ayakashi, cheongji demons, ghosts, dragons, jiang shi, kitsune, mononoke, nian  
Notes: Great care should be exercised by hunters when working within this region not to confuse targets with ethereal creatures. The traditions familiar to western hunters - such as dragons being evil as well as the presence of any type of spirit - do not apply here. Those planning to pursue cases in the area MUST alert their supervisor and undergo training before continuing.

F. Middle East  
Headquarters: Ankara, Turkey  
Director: Amin al-Rashid (a.alrashid@hunters.org.tr) 

  
For the past 25 years, the city of Ankara, Turkey has served as the seat of the Middle Eastern division of the Hunter Society, replacing both Jerusalem and Medina. While many members in the past objected to this change, the political climate of the region has made this necessary. It enables hunters of all gender to travel freely and prevents the potential denial of entry into a given country. It is currently under the leadership of director Amin al-Rashid, a native of Ankara and a professor of Ottoman history.

The Middle Eastern branch is divided into east and west. The east encompasses Iraq, Iran, Kuwait, Bahrain, Qatar, United Arab Emirates, Oman, Yemen and Saudi Arabia , whereas the west groups together Turkey, Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan and Egypt .

Within each of these divisions (Middle East - West, Middle East - East) are the following teams: djinn, demons, ghosts, folklore, miscellaneous and administrative. 

Common to the Region Al, djiin, foliots, ghouls, ifrit, nasans, nhang, utukku  
Notes: Due to cultural sensitivities of the Middle East, this branch operates according to it’s own particular set of rules. Those traveling to the Middle Eastern branch or planning to collaborate with any of it’s teams should read their rule book before continuing. In addition, the director of that branch must be contacted. Travel in this region with care.

G. Russia  
Headquarters: Moscow, Russia  
Director: Natalya Arloŭskaya (n.arlou@hunters.org.ru) 

  
While previously a part of Europe, Russia received it’s own branch 150 years ago due to increased supernatural activity, as it had become a safe haven for weres and other monstrous beings. Many of those who moved into the country, seeing Russia’s political climate as a means of distracting humanity from being aware of it’s presence, have been eliminated. This is due primarily the current director, Natalya Arloŭskaya who continues to do field work in addition to running the branch.

The Russian branch has no divisions, as it serves a single country. It continues to have the largest membership of any division, again due to the sheer size of Russia.

The following teams have been place in Russia: ghosts, werebears, witches, folklore, miscellaneous, research and administrative.

Common to the Region Ale, alkonost, Baba Yaga, bauk, domovoi, ghosts, Werebears, witches, zmey  
Notes: The Russian branch rarely accepts other hunters in it’s territory. Please make the director aware of your arrival at least two weeks in advance. E-mail is your best means of communication.

H. Australia  
Headquarters: Alice Springs, Australia  
Director: Dr. Alexandra “Alex” Kelly (a.kelly@hunters.org.au) 

  
Much like the rest of Australia's flora and fauna, the supernatural inhabitants of the area are bigger, deadlier and more terrifying than anything else in the world. For this reason, the frontier of Australia has been under constant exploration and investigation. The division is currently headed by biologist Doctor Alexandra Kelly for this exact reason. She is also in charge of all research programmes in the Hunter Society and responsible for understanding how better to overcome the supernatural.

The Australia branch covers Australia, New Zealand and various other Pacific Islands. In addition, the Australian branch of the Hunter Society accounts for a vast chunk of research done by the organization, as there are several compounds located in the Outback.

The following teams are located in Australia: ghosts, sea monsters, folklore, miscellaneous, research and administrative

Common to the Region: Bunyips, drop bears, phantom cats, sea monsters, yowies  
Notes: The Australian research division keeps a large zoo of creatures that have been caught in order to enrich our understanding of the supernatural world. Those looking to study a specific creature or those interested in being kept up to date on regional monsters would do best to contact the Australian Research Branch. Please note that when traveling to Australia, it is advised you be cautious of drop bears and the other local wild life. It will kill you.


	4. Rules of the Field

It has been said that “he who fights monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster.”  This phrase has become the unofficial motto amongst many of our hunters, and with good reason.  While the complete set of rules for the Hunter Society is another book all together, it is a wise idea to keep these particular rules in mind when in the field.

1\. Stay professional   
While this may seem to go without saying, it is important that you remember it.  In many cases you will be seen by people who do not understand the circumstances in which you are acting and as a result will misinterpret your actions in a negative light.  Do not allow these judgements to effect your behaviour.  Do what you need to do and complete your assignment.

2\. Kill no humans.   
The job of the Hunter Society is to protect humanity from the supernatural.  Death of civilians goes against every core of our being.  While we recognize that in rare cases this cannot be helped, remember that it is grounds for immediate expulsion.

3\. Keep calm and carry on   
Maintain a level head in all situations - when dealing with your teammates, your allies, your enemies and  civilians.  Emotions can be fatal in this line of work.

4\. Report difficulties to the appropriate authorities   
When there are problems on your team, you have paperwork issues or you are unsure if a target is fully human or supernatural, contact the appropriate person in the hierarchy immediately.  This mitigates foolish mistakes and ensures efficiency.  

5\. If you are having problems, speak to your director.   
The truth of the matter is that being a part of the Hunter Society is an emotionally and physically taxing job.  Some people are cut out for field work - others are not.  In the past there has been a high rate of alcohol and drug use amongst members, which reflects poorly on the organization as a whole.  If there are problems, it is better to discuss it with those in charge who will be able to help.  You will  not be looked down upon for it.

6\. Finish your paperwork on time .   
It makes everyone’s life easier.  Just do it.

7\. Be able to make sacrifices   
Selflessness is the mark of all Hunters.  We face horrifying situations and sometimes there are no easy choices. 


	5. Allies

While the Hunter Society is a proud group that traces it’s lineage to the time of Constantine the Great, there are other organizations that share similar goals. The Hunter Society maintains a network of contacts and has forged strong alliances over the years. From time to time, it is necessary to go outside of our own organization for help, and these are the people that have pledged mutual friendship and trust. They are listed alphabetically and contain information on each ally’s strength and how to contact them for assistance.

Name: Chiron (Centaur)  
Location: Long Island, New York, USA  
Organization: Camp Half-Blood  
Type of Assistance: Chiron is a mythological figure credited with training Achilles and countless other Greek heroes of lore. In the modern era his job is much the same, training what are now known as half-bloods (children of the Greek pantheon and human parents) at a private camp in the United States. He is most useful when battling monsters. Often times the half-bloods which he trains make advantageous allies, as the Council of Internal Affairs has declared them to be no threat to humanity thanks to their combat skills.  
Contact: Send Iris Message to Camp Half-Blood, contact Rabbi David Cohen at North American HQ via email or phone.

Name: Elean Duga (human)  
Location: Manhattan Island, New York City, New York, USA  
Organization: The Daily Days Newspaper  
Type of Assistance: The Daily Days has been buying and selling information about nearly everything for some one hundred odd years. While they are less supernaturally inclined than Feliks Lukasciewicz, they have been proven adept at stumbling across useful information. Their price is frequently higher than Feliks, so consider their use sparringly.   
Contact: e.duga@thedd.net - note your association with the Hunter Society in your subject line

Name: Feliks Lukasiewicz (human)  
Location: ??, Poland  
Organization: N/A   
Type of Assistance: Feliks Lukasiewicz, acts as a gate keeper between our society and the supernatural world and is the only information broker in Europe. He has proven time and again to hold correct information about any number of supernatural beings - especially humanoids - and is willing to sell it. However, in addition to steep prices, Lukasiewicz freely sells information concerning the Hunter Society to supernatural entities who can afford his words. It is suggested that he be a last resort and that you are careful of what you say in front of him.  
Contact: sototallyfabulous@themenagerie.net, note your affiliation with the Hunter Society in the subject line

Name: Jack Harkness (human)  
Location: Cardiff, Wales  
Organization: Torchwood  
Type of Assistance: What the Hunters are for the realm of the supernatural, Torchwood is to the galaxy. Specializing in aliens and other like events, there is frequent confusion between what appears to be a vampire and what is in fact an alien with vampire like qualities. Often times they can help clear up the blurred lines between the two and help in the development of weapons tech.  
Contact: jack.harkness@torchwood.gov.uk - please note your association with our organization in the subject line

Name: John Constantine (human)  
Location: London, England  
Organization: None  
Type of Assistance: Constantine is primarily experienced with demons as well as guardian spirits. His willingness to help the Hunter Society however depends entirely on his mood and the particular case. Be as he is a magician of sorts, it is advised you are cautious when employing his assistance.  
Contact: No contact information has been found for John Constantine.

Name: - Mr Fell (a principality)  
Location: - London, England  
Organization: None  
Type of Assistance: Mr Fell is an expert on prophecy and will, on occasion, offer assistance on matters demonic as well. His bookshop, however, suffers from erratic opening hours, so phone well in advance.  
Contact: +01708 555 004 , You will most likely get his voicemail. If you do, then leave your name and phone number and note that you serve the hunter society.

Name: - N. Homer (human)  
Location: - ???  
Organization: Secure, Contain, Protect Foundation  
Type of Assistance: The SCP Foundation shares a number of goals with the Hunter Society in regards to the protection of humanity against the supernatural as well as being at the front of research. Those wishing to learn more about certain monsters or to gain a greater understanding of the supernatural world would do well to contact the Foundation.  
Contact: Consult your superior if you wish to get in contact with them yourself. This will be difficult, however, as they are quite secretive.

Name: Rupert Giles (human)  
Location: Sunnydale, California, United States of America  
Organization: The Watchers  
Type of Assistance: Over the years Rupert Giles has headed the British based organization known as The Watchers who share a similar purpose to the Hunter Society. As such, he has proven to be an effective ally in both Britain and America. His primary areas of expertise are in dealing with vampires and demons as well as black magic.  
Contact: r.giles@gmail.com - note your affiliation with the Hunter Society in your subject line

Name: Various (human)  
Location: North America  
Organization: Hunters  
Type of Assistance: In North America there is a lose organization of hunters who perform similar tasks to the Hunter Society. Their defining feature though is the complete and utter lack of organization. These are generally individuals - sometimes small groups - who hunt primarily monstrous beings for personal reasons. Due to a shared name, they think our Society to be a part of theirs and will willingly assist on assignments if they share the same target.  
Contact: They are nigh-uncontactable unless you run into them on assignment and befriend them. These are highly personal contacts, so do not abuse them.


	6. Field Guide of Monsters, Directory

The following is a very, very basic introduction to the most common creatures in the field. They have been divided into the following sections: humanoid,spiritual entities, monstrous beings and miscellaneous. The creatures are then listed alphabetically. A brief description of their abilities and weaknesses have been provided. By no means is this a complete guide to these creatures nor a complete list of the things that the organization hunts. It is simply here in case of an emergency.

 

A. Humanoids-  
On a whole, these are the hardest of all of the targets which the Hunter Society must face, due to the simple fact that they look and often act human. This division is not for the weak of heart.

Species: Jiang Shi  
Physical Appearance: Grey/green tinge to the skin, eye-whites are stained yellow, skin is usually cold and clammy, with no heartbeat. When bleeding, the blood appears separated as if old. However, the rigor mortis is the most common indicator - as a result of this they hop rather than walk. A painted talisman on cloth will be tied onto the body somewhere.  
Location(s): East Asia  
Abilities: Draining the life force (qi or ki) of a victim. They usually have to be quite close to the victim to do so, and the process gives no outward indication of what is happening until it is too late.  
Weaknesses: Due to the nature of their being, Jiang Shi do not posses the ability to heal any injury done to the body, including mending bones, clotting blood or repairing tissue. When directly looked at, a jiang shi will freeze due to rigor mortis. They are also intolerant of sunlight and hold a strong aversion to mirrors and their own reflections - as a solid gaze renders then immobile. Removing the talisman and beheading is the suggested course of action.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to Vampiric Creatures by the Modern Mythological Research Council, The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling, The Walking Dead in Asia by Kit-san Yamagi,

Species: Merpeople  
Physical Appearance: Top half of a human, fish from the waist down.  
Location(s): World wide (saltwater mainly)  
Abilities: Breath both water and air, extremely powerful tails, occasional ability to entrance with their voices.  
Weaknesses: Will not survive more than a few minutes out of water.  
Further Information: The Hunter’s Guide to Seamonsters by the Modern Mythological Research Council, The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling

Species: Nagual  
Physical Appearance: Human  
Location(s): South America  
Abilities: Naguals are born shapeshifters and frequently practioners of witchcraft. While they can use these powers either positively or negatively, they are chaotic neutral at best and can quickly spin out of control.  
Weaknesses: As these are biologically identical to humans, they are killable by any means. A burning may be tempting, but it is currently not Society policy to engage in witch burnings without the clearance of the area’s director.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to South American Beliefs by The Modern Mythological Research Council, Myths of Pre-European Columbia by Jasmine M. Low

Species: Nhang  
Physical Appearance: A long, water dwelling dragon. While capable of shape shifting, it most usually resembles a crocodile.  
Location(s): Middle East  
Abilities: The nhang is best known for luring people near the water by taking on an attractive form, and then dragging the victim into the water, drowning it and then drinking it's blood.  
Weaknesses: The nhang can be killed with conventional weapons. Aim for its head.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to the Middle East by the Modern Mythological Research Council, The Hunter’s Guide to Seamonsters by the Modern Mythological Research Council, The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling, Spirits of the Oldest Land by M. Robins

Species: Slenderman  
Physical Appearance: An extremely tall, thin man (six to seven feet in height) dressed in a black suit with no face. His skin is pale and his arms sometimes are replaced with tentacles. No two people have seen this creature in the same exact way.  
Location(s): North America  
Abilities: The exact extent of the slenderman’s power is currently unknown - victims display signs of madness, writing in code and the like. Often times they will then go missing, only to turn up as corpses with their organs systematically removed. The slenderman is also thought to kidnap children.  
Weaknesses: Unknown. Given the creature’s tendency to inflict lunacy upon it’s victims, hunters should not engage the slenderman.  
Further Information: The South America library has a small collection of information under the file heading ‘Marble Hornets’. If these are not present in the records, do not go looking for them.

Species: Soucouyant  
Physical Appearance: An old woman by day who typically lives towards the edge or just outside of a village.  
Location(s): South America  
Abilities: The soucouyant is a South American variation on the traditional vampire - rather than turn into a bat, it sheds it’s skin and turns into a ball of fire that then drinks the blood of it’s victims.  
Weaknesses: Like similar creatures, the soucouyant dies from exposure to sunlight. It is suggested that heaping rice beside the soucouyant’s skin be done to keep it from re-entering the skin by sun rise. Further salting and burning of the soucouyant’s skin should follow.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to South American Beliefs by The Modern Mythological Research Council, Myths of Pre-European Columbia by Jasmine M. Low

Species: Vampires  
Physical Appearance: Lacking blood flow, skin is often pale (or if skin tone is naturally dark, dead looking). Eyes glow slightly in the dark, and will turn from their natural colour to red when startled, hungry or angered. Fangs become prominent in these states also, and teeth are often very bright white regardless of dental hygiene.  
Location(s): World wide  
Abilities: Enhanced speed (top recorded speed of 52mph), enhanced strength (varies from vampire to vampire and depends on frequency of feeding), glamour (that is, flawless appearance) above average eyesight, supersonic hearing (bat frequency), and of course, immortality.  
Weaknesses: Sunlight, garlic (poisonous but not deadly), holy water (must be blessed by a priest of the religion that the target follows/followed, reacts like acid once touching vampire skin), silver (poisonous but not deadly). Blessed objects and texts cause pain but may not kill unless highly concentrated.  
Further Information: Blood Suckers and How to Fight Them by Radar Kith Knurl, A Hunter’s Guide to Vampiric Creatures by the Modern Mythological Research Council, The Modern Vampire by Bram Stoker (library only), The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling

Species: Were-bears  
Physical Appearance: When in human form, there are no indicators of werebear genes. Once transformed, can turn into a bear of any size, between regular and impossibly large. (Reports of bears large enough to block out the moon may or may not be exaggerated. Stay cautious.)  
Location(s): Russia, northern Scandinavia.  
Abilities: Unstoppable, berserker rage, massive strength, high pain tolerance.  
Weaknesses: Little known, most easily killed when in human form. Once transformed, becomes almost unstoppable. Suggested containment using holy talismans not as effective as hoped. More research needed.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to Weres by the Modern Mythological Research Council

Species: Were-wolves  
Physical Appearance: Lycanthropy is not visible during the daytime. However, once night falls, the werewolf will gain the ears, tail and paws of a wolf. This is the half-transformation, and is mostly harmless if not for the sharp claws. Hands remain mostly sapient, but gain claws and fur. Second stage transformation involves complete re-structure of the body into that of a wolf, three or four times the size of a normal wolf.  
Location(s): Worldwide, mostly spread through Northern Hemisphere due to climate.  
Abilities: Half transformed - accelerated healing, improved hearing and sense of smell. Full transformed - all of the above, plus speed from muscle re-structure, fangs, and the ability to communicate with other wolves in the pack. In the event of the full moon, all powers double, and any human consciousness within the werewolf is lost.  
Weaknesses: Silver (deadly poison), mercury (aka quicksilver, slightly less poisonous and non-lethal), any injuries lethal to a normal wolf or human also apply, but must be done swiftly so the wolf does not have time to heal.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to Weres by the Modern Mythological Research Council

Species: Witches/Wizards  
Physical Appearance: Completely human  
Location(s): Worldwide  
Abilities: magical ability, tend to be more long-lived.  
Weaknesses: Are essentially human; should you disarm them of their wand, killing should be easy. Keep a wary eye for any protective spells they may have laid on themselves beforehand.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to Witches and Wizards by the Modern Mythological Research Council, Witches, Wizards and How to Defeat Them by Alessandra da Fiore

Species: Zombies  
Physical Appearance: Human, but with dull, grey, dead skin and sunken in eyes.  
Location(s): North America, Africa  
Abilities: Traditionally, zombies are a result of voodoo ritual which places their origin in Africa. However, the modern zombie is an entirely different creature. What is known as the original infectee is overcome by the desire to eat the flesh and brains of the living, which it does so by devouring the nearest flesh. This spreads the infection, which can spread rapidly. The longer that one is a zombie, the slower one’s movements become. Zombies are not threatening in terms of physical ability, but because of their infective nature.  
Weaknesses: The sheer lack of speed is the zombie’s primary weakness. Blows to the head are the only way to dispose of the creatures. Long ranged weapons, such as guns, are recommended. Swords and the like are plausible, but contain a higher rate of infection.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to Zombies by the Modern Mythological Research Council, The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling, Shoot it in the Head! by Bill Adams

 

 

B. Spiritual Entities

The heading of spiritual entities encompasses a very, very wide range of things indeed, but for all intents and purposes it refers to creatures that most humans cannot see. Many spirits fall into the category of local folklore. Be as this is a basic guide, only primary categories will be listed. Please do your research and be aware of regional variations. 

Species: Adze  
Physical Appearance: A small, firefly like creature that takes human form upon capture  
Location(s): Africa  
Abilities: The adze takes a small bug like form that enters the house of a chosen victim and drinks their blood. They can also possess a host, cause them to fall sick and die.  
Weaknesses: None are known at this time. It is suggested that you attempt to capture them in jars or nets, but such attempts have proven to work only sometimes  
Further Information: Across Africa: A Guide to Africa’s Mythos by Dumisami Jabulani, A Hunter’s Guide to Africa by the Modern Mythological Research Council

Species: Al  
Physical Appearance: A predominantly female type of demon, the al resemble old crones or old men with clay noses and fiery eyes.  
Location(s): Middle East, Russia  
Abilities: They are known as demons of child birth and are responsible for stealing organs of pregnant women, causing miscarriages, and replacing newborn children with imps.  
Weaknesses: Charms, prayers, iron, garlic, onions, exorcism  
Further Information: Basics of Exorcism by Michael di Genoa, A Hunter’s Guide to the Middle East by the Modern Mythological Research Council, Spirits of the Oldest Land by M. Robins

Species: Ale  
Physical Appearance: A group of spirits that can take any form they like, although they have a preference for appearing to be witches, ravens or serpents.  
Location(s): Russia, Europe  
Abilities: The ale can control weather and often rain down hail to destroy crops. They have a well documented history of constant hunger and will often devour children and, according to legend, the sun and moon.  
Weaknesses: Ale fear creatures such as eagles and other birds of prey, and often these birds can be trained to hunt and destroy such spirits.  
Further Information: Spirits of Russia by Natalya Arloŭskaya

Species: Demons  
Physical Appearance: Demons will primarily take on a human form sporting forked tails and horns protruding from their heads. The size and shape of these horns vary and research suggests that they can change the appearance of their horns at will. They also have a pair of feathered wings that protrude from the back, although these are not always on view.  
Location(s): World Wide  
Abilities: Possession, chaos, flight, mind control, magic, acts of wanton bitchiness and cruelty  
Weaknesses: Demons are primarily repulsed by objects that are considered to be holy. Variations are across the board, as a western demon that adheres to the concepts of Christianity will be different from what the Japanese consider to be demons. In most cases, all cultures have a rite of exorcism that can be performed. Those working in the western world are advised to learn the Catholic ritual (in Latin) and commit it to memory, those in the East to find the appropriate style of exorcism and do the same.  
Further Information: Basics of Exorcism by Michael di Genoa, Demons: a Lexicon by T.A. Re’anne, A Hunter’s Guide to Demons by the Modern Mythological Research Council

Species: Djiin (Genies)  
Physical Appearance: Typically male (although female dijiin exist), a human of indeterminate age but of Arab descent (generally, as some genies have been found which have different coloured skin). Contained within lamps or pots.  
Location(s): Originated in the Middle East, have since spread world wide due to movement of lamps.  
Abilities: Magic of unlimited strength, contained in the form of wish granting, immortal.  
Weaknesses: Certain elements e.g. rowan tree or rosemary will ward them off and force them to return to their lamps. A djinn cannot be killed, only contained.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to the Middle East by the Modern Mythological Research Council, Spirits of the Oldest Land by M. Robins

Species: Fae  
Physical Appearance: widely ranges, mostly represented as humanoid figures between 6 inches (faeries) and 6 feet (dullahan) tall. As Fae is a large overarching term for many subtypes of small spirit, the appearance changes depending on the variety.  
Location(s): Worldwide, more common in Europe  
Abilities: magic, deception, mesmer (powerful hypnosis) spacial manipulation, strengthened by belief. Warning: fae are harmless unless provoked, and tend to swarm. Do not engage.  
Weaknesses: disbelief in their existence, holy places, iron.  
Further Information: The Faerie Realms by Dirk Hultarrank, How Not to Fight a Faerie by Vash Zwingli

Species: Ghosts  
Physical Appearance: Can range depending on the deceased.  
Location(s): Worldwide  
Abilities: Possession (takes skill and age), ectoplasm, intangibility, varying the temperature of their surroundings (usually chilling the atmosphere).  
Weaknesses: Holy items (effectiveness depends on ghost’s beliefs), salt (ineffective if ghost is possessing a body), items associated with the ghost in life, ritual exorcisms.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to Ghosts by the Modern Mythological Research Council, Spirit Removal for the Novice by Lily I. Beady

Species: Ghoul  
Physical Appearance: A shape shifting ghost that resembles the last creature or human it ate.  
Location(s): Middle East  
Abilities: Ghouls haunt around graveyards and other places where the dead are buried and devour human flesh. They are similar and thought to be related to djiin.  
Weaknesses: They are best repulsed by exorcism.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to the Middle East by the Modern Mythological Research Council, Spirits of the Oldest Land by M. Robins, Spirit Removal for the Novice by Lily I. Beady

Species: Ifrit  
Physical Appearance: A male or female spirit made of fire that lives underground or in ruins. Similar to djiin.  
Location(s): Middle East  
Abilities: They are extremely cunning beings not unlike their cousins the djin but they lack homes such as lamps to return to. Often times they marry amongst themselves (their society is strictly structured) or into human lines.  
Weaknesses: They are most easily defeated by magic and trickery. Due to the clever nature of these beings, it is advised that only experienced hunters seek out ifrits.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to the Middle East by the Modern Mythological Research Council, Spirits of the Oldest Land by M. Robins

Species: Kishi  
Physical Appearance: The kishi is a two headed demon - the front of the face is that of an attractive young male, the back is that of a hyena. .  
Location(s): Africa  
Abilities: The kishi is an intelligent demon that uses it’s gifted tongue to flirt with men and women, draw them away from their homes and then devour them with it’s hyena face.  
Weaknesses: Kishi are repelled with sticks of drift wood. These pieces of drift wood can be sharpened into points and used as weapons to kill the kishi.  
Further Information: Across Africa: A Guide to Africa’s Mythos by Dumisami Jabulani, A Hunter’s Guide to Africa by the Modern Mythological Research Council

Species: Mononoke  
Physical Appearance: Varies.  
Location(s): In and around Japan  
Abilities: Widely varied based on the class of Mononoke (see Further Information), mostly illusinatory and reality-altering based, include adeptness at curses and possession in more developed Mononoke. A Mononoke is formed when an ayakashi - a harmless spirit of Japanese folklaw - comes into contact with the lingering negative emotions of a human. The form they then take on depends mostly on the emotions encountered and the ayakashi’s original form, but they are almost always aggressive.  
Weaknesses: Most methods used against ghosts will affect Mononoke, but in particular ofuda (paper charms) are most frequently used to ward away malicious Mononoke, though the effectiveness of the charms depends on the caster who placed them there. Only a professional should handle a Mononoke, as the only way to truly defeat one is to obtain it’s Form, Truth and Reason, a difficult task near impossible for anyone but an expert.  
Further Information: Corrupted Illusions by Riku Surui, When Ayakashi Go Bad by Sayo Nekoi

Species: Obayifo  
Physical Appearance: A small ball of light, usually possesses humans and imparts the following characteristics - shifty eyes, obsession with food, glowing in the dark at night.  
Location(s): Africa  
Abilities: Another vampire like creature, the obayifo can remotely attack and kill children, as well as possess animals to accomplish the same goal. Their presence can suck an entire area of land dry of resources  
Weaknesses: The obayifo fear shaman (called okomfo) and exorcists alike. On several occasions, the mere presence of a hunter has sent an obayifo running, never to be heard from again.  
Further Information: Across Africa: A Guide to Africa’s Mythos by Dumisami Jabulani, A Hunter’s Guide to Africa by the Modern Mythological Research Council

Species: Poltergeists  
Physical Appearance: A twisted form of the deceased.  
Location(s): Worldwide  
Abilities: The same as ghosts, but also includes the ability to move objects, to cause physical harm through no visible means, and may bait demons to the surface.  
Weaknesses: Again, the same as ghosts, but much harder to get rid of due to stubbornness and trauma, not to mention physical danger to the exorcist.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to Ghosts by the Modern Mythological Research Council, Spirit Removal for the Novice by Lily I. Beady

Species: Qandisa  
Physical Appearance: An extremely gorgeous north African woman  
Location(s): Africa  
Abilities: Qandisa are a type of lust demon found in North Africa, frequently around rivers, streams and wells. They seduce young men, then drive them to insanity. Few remain in the wild, but they are powerful non-Abrahamic religion demons.  
Weaknesses: Unknown  
Further Information: Across Africa: A Guide to Africa’s Mythos by Dumisami Jabulani, A Hunter’s Guide to Africa by the Modern Mythological Research Council

Species: Utukku  
Physical Appearance: A man or women - they are completely human looking, but often reveal themselves.  
Location(s): Middle East  
Abilities: These spirits are considered neutral but can turn nasty at the drop of a hat.  
Weaknesses: They are best repulsed by exorcism.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to the Middle East by the Modern Mythological Research Council, Spirits of the Oldest Land by M. Robins, Spirit Removal for the Novice by Lily I. Beady

Species: Wendigo  
Physical Appearance: A tall (six to seven foot) emaciated human with greying flesh, deep set eyes accompanied by the smell of rotting flesh  
Location(s): North America  
Abilities:The wendigo is a cannibalistic spirit native to North America. While the precise circumstances of how these creatures come into being are varied and convoluted, the final result is clear. These spirits crave human flesh. They are capable of running very fast and their teeth can tear flesh from bone easily.  
Weaknesses: The best way to get rid of a wendigo is to perform the wendigo ceremony. However, this tradition must be practiced by Native American tribes, not by hunters. In the meantime, a by the book exorcism for them seems to work.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to North American Beasts by the Modern Mythological Research Council, Spirit Removal for the Novice by Lily I. Beady

 

C. Monstrous Beings  
The second most common type of prey after humanoids are the monstrous beings, or simply creatures that are abominations. It is difficult to document these beings due to fluctuations in their population, so we have only included the groups we know to have any sort of lasting presence. Many of these creatures fall into local folk lore and urban legends, so research your area thoroughly.

Species: Alkonost  
Physical Appearance: A bird with with the head and chest of a woman  
Location(s): Russia, Asia, Australia  
Abilities: The alkonost is a storm bringer - it lays eggs on a shoreline. From these eggs, severe storms hatch usually resulting in natural disasters.  
Weaknesses: The eggs of the alkonost can easily be destroyed by smashing them on the ground. As of the publication of this guide, no hunter has killed a full grown alkonost.  
Further Information: Spirits of Russia by Natalya Arlouskaya

Species: Basilisco Chilote  
Physical Appearance: A large snake with the crest of a rooster  
Location(s): South America  
Abilities: The basilissco chilote is a snake based monster that lives off the spit and phlegm of a family - usually by burrowing under the family home. Over time, it’s absorption of these bodily fluids will result in the death of the family.  
Weaknesses: The basilisco chilote must be killed while still in egg form . One must also kill the chicken that laid it. Once hatched, the house of the family it has chosen to victimize must be burnt to the ground.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to South American Beliefs by The Modern Mythological Research Council, Myths of Pre-European Columbia by Jasmine M. Low, The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling,

Species: Bauk  
Physical Appearance: A large, furry creature the size of a bear - reports have not been able to ascertain a clear visual of the creature.  
Location(s): Russia  
Abilities: A natural hunter, bauk hide in caves, ravines and other dark places and kidnap passing humans to devour.  
Weaknesses: It is easily scared away by noise and light. Extreme combinations of the two will cause bauk to combust.  
Further Information: The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling, Spirits of Russia by Natalya Arlouskaya

Species: Black Dogs  
Physical Appearance: An extraordinarily sized dog, usually the size of a horse, with glowing eyes and teeth.  
Location(s): Europe - primarily the United Kingdom  
Abilities: Black dogs are a general group of beast rather than one in particular, most common in England. They include the black shuck, barghest and cwn annwn. Although they rarely attack people, when they do it is often a gross physical mauling due to their size.  
Weaknesses: They are repelled by holy symbols - most typically the cross, as they are frequently seen around church yards. There are no recorded deaths of black dogs in Hunter Society records. It is best simply to avoid them unless attacked.  
Further Information: Black Dogs of England by Lawrence Eliot

Species: Bunyip  
Physical Appearance: There are no agreed upon descriptions of the bunyip - some accounts describe it as a monster similar to that of Loch Ness, the other paint it as more of a lion that dwells in water.  
Location(s): Australia  
Abilities: Unknown  
Weaknesses: Unknown - the rarity of these creatures suggests that one must be caught alive and brought back to our research laboratories for further study.  
Further Information: Big Beasties of Australia by Doctor Alex Kelly

Species: Elder Gods  
Physical Appearance: Overgrown squid or octopus the size of small sky scrapers.  
Location(s): Europe, South America, Africa, Asia  
Abilities: Elder gods have the ability to control the mind of any one person, often destroying the onlooker’s sanity in the process.  
Weaknesses: Unknown  
Further Information: Unavailable. No credible source has been able to study these creatures in order to publish about them. If you encounter one, run in the opposite direction.

Species: Lightning Bird  
Physical Appearance: A large, black and white bird the size of a human native to Africa.  
Location(s): Africa  
Abilities: A bird with a taste for human blood, the lighting bird is often the familiar of a witchdoctor or practitioner of malevolent magic in Africa. Frequently, the lightning bird’s task in tormenting the adversaries of it’s human relates to blood drainage. It has the power to control thunder and lightning and it’s body is understood to be powerful for spells and potions.  
Weaknesses: The lightning bird must be first captured with thick netting and then decapitated. It’s body should be destroyed to prevent it’s use in magic.  
Further Information: Across Africa: A Guide to Africa’s Mythos by Dumisami Jabulani, A Hunter’s Guide to Africa by the Modern Mythological Research Council, The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling

Species: Ninki Nanka  
Physical Appearance: A long, serpentine like dragon that lives in swamps  
Location(s): Africa  
Abilities: The ninki nanka lurks in the swamps of western Africa. While it usually minds it’s own business, it frequently attacks humans that get too close to it’s habitat.  
Weaknesses: Must be fought at a close range - the weapon itself is up to the individual  
Further Information: Across Africa: A Guide to Africa’s Mythos by Dumisami Jabulani, A Hunter’s Guide to Africa by the Modern Mythological Research Council, The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling,

Species: Nue  
Physical Appearance: Head of a monkey, body of a tanuki, legs of a tiger and the tail of a snake.  
Location(s): Primarily Japan, sightings also in Korea and China.  
Abilities: Shape shifting, can also be classed as a Mononoke. Frequently an aggressive monster who will attack with little provocation.  
Weaknesses: Airborne projectiles, such as bullets and arrows, will easily strike down a nue. Anything wielded by hand will likely have no effect.  
Further Information: Corrupted Illusions by Riku Surui, A Hunter’s Guide to Ancient Beasts by the Modern Mythological Research Council.

Species: Peuchen  
Physical Appearance: While the Peuchen is capable of shapeshifting, it’s default form is that of a flying serpent.  
Location(s): South America  
Abilities: A sort of vampire, the Peuchen feeds on the blood of any living victim it can locate. It’s eyes are capable of paralyzing the onlooker, an ability that assists in it’s blood sucking.  
Weaknesses: Peuchen must be captured and then decapitated in order to be considered destroyed. Since they are flyers, it is suggests that nets be used when capturing them. Local machi (medicine women) are quite skilled at capturing them, and so contacting them is highly suggested.  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to South American Beliefs by The Modern Mythological Research Council, The Monster Book of Monsters by R.H. Kwoling, Myths of Pre-European Columbia by Jasmine M. Low

Species: Sphinx  
Physical Appearance: Head of a man, body of a lion.  
Location(s): Africa, Middle East  
Abilities: To trap others until they solve it’s riddle, the sphinx can even alter reality around it.  
Weaknesses: Having it’s riddle beaten, symbols of other Egyptian gods (an ankh will do).  
Further Information: A Hunter’s Guide to Ancient Beasts by the Modern Mythological Research Council, The Sphinx and I by Ithaca Jones

Species: Yowie  
Physical Appearance: A large, bi-pedial creature around seven feet in height and extremely hairy, not unlike the Yeti or Big Foot.  
Location(s): Australia  
Abilities: Unknown  
Weaknesses: Unknown. Approach with caution.  
Further Information: Big Beasties of Australia by Doctor Alex Kelly

 

D. Miscellaneous  
In many instances, it is hard to classify things that you may see. Those that go beyond description or have blended the above categories are listed here.

Species: Kyuubey  
Physical Appearance: A small, ferret-like white animal with long, wing-like ears adorned with gold rings. Red ring marking on it’s back, and small red eyes tend to glow in the dark.  
Location: There is only one, but it travels worldwide.  
Abilities: Faustian-like magic; in exchange for one’s soul, it will grant you a single wish. Kyuubey will then ask, in return, that you become a “magical girl” (Kyuubey only preys on young girls during or post-puberty) and fight “witches”, who are decayed versions of magical girls who have lost their souls. Kyuubey is short term for “Incubator”; it’s true purpose is to take the souls of young girls, wait for them to fall into despair and become Witches, and then harvest their despairing souls once another magical girl kills said witch. He continues this cycle, and thus far, nobody has found a way to stop him.  
Weaknesses: Once Kyuubey agrees to grant a wish, it cannot go back on it’s word. However, Kyuubey is manipulative, so be on guard. Only males are allowed to enter areas where Kyuubey has been sighted. No female is to make contact with Kyuubey. Leave in the opposite direction. Quickly.  
Further Information: Time and Again by Chara Honmu

Species: Mochi  
Physical Appearance: Mochi are small white round balls, about the size of a beach ball. They have eyes and a mouth and travel by rolling about like a wheel. They are stuffed with red bean paste.  
Location(s): Europe  
Abilities: As they eat, they grow in size. In addition, if they are split in half, they multiply.  
Weaknesses: Once bitten, they decrease in size.  
Further Information: No literature has yet been published on them. Hunters tasked with tracking down mochi should not be swayed by their “cute” appearance.

Species: Tikoloshe  
Physical Appearance: A small dwarf or sprite, usually three feet in height  
Location(s): Africa  
Abilities: A mischievous figure who can cause small tricks or major disasters. At their worst, they are comparable to poltergiests.  
Weaknesses: Good luck charms have proven to repel the creatures easily.  
Further Information: Across Africa: A Guide to Africa’s Mythos by Dumisami Jabulani, A Hunter’s Guide to Africa by the Modern Mythological Research Council

VII. Directory  
The directory is divided by sector. Individuals are listed with their surname, then their first name. Included is each person’s department, phone number and e-mail address.

Be as we know this is the only part you read and use the rest of the guide to fix wobbly tables and the like, we ask that you detach this section and keep it on hand.

Thank you.

FIN


End file.
